weapons of despair
by ejdexter14511
Summary: A vampire who rejects the ways of his kind and tries to lives his life as a hit man pretending to be human. Embarks on a new journey, a journey to restore peace to the world by gathering the [gems of power], destroying the weapons of despair and riding the earth of an evil Rouge Elf.


Pro log

In the beginning god created a perfect world; no pain, no disease, there was no such thing as good or bad, only peace. Everyone had their place in the world and was happy with the way things were. God chose one king from each of the four race to be the guardians of earth. God gave each king a gem, each gem had its own power to keep the world at peace. All the guardians had to do was sit and exist, that is how god designed the world. So god left thinking that his work is done, thinking that he had finally created a perfect world with freewill. But god was wrong, what came next was the worst 5,000 years any one could ever imagen.

Shortly after god left, a serpent/devil popped into existence to plant one idea into the fabric of the universe, "the opposite of peace is chaos" thus chaos entered the world. The guardians started to think about themselves; thinking "I could do that better than them" and "I deserve more that person". Slowly the guardians started fighting among themselves, soon the guardians split the world into their own countries and did things there way. That is when disease, pain, selfishness and all the things we know in our world became a reality in there world. These kings used there gems to create weapons, weapons with extreme power, created purely for the destruction of the other kings. This was not how god designed this world, so the once immortal guardians, became mortal kings and over time they killed each other off. The people who live now call this "the fall of the kings"

Plot line

A vampire who lives his life pretending to be human. Embarks on a new journey to restore peace to the world. On this journey, our vampire friend discovers what it means to have true friends and a purpos.

Akihito biography

Akihito was an outgoing, happy go lucky eight year old boy whose life ambition was to be just like his dad. Akihito's dad was a ninja; there are two types of military, ninja and foot soldiers. Ninja are made up of humans with magic, foot soldiers were made up of non-magical humans. Akihito was just like his mother, no magic in him at all; but he was still determined. Akihito would sneak outside with his dad's sword and go into the woods to practice. One day his mother caught him and sent him to his room. Furious, hi plotted to run away and find himself someone to teach him. That night he snuck downstairs, took his dads ninja stars, slipped through a hole in the city wall and wondered off to find himself a teacher.

Three weeks passed and he couldn't find a teacher and he couldn't find his way home. He was crying in the woods when he heard a voice, "are you lost BOY" he puts emphasis on "BOY". Akihito struggles to stop crying and with a sob says "yes" "would you like me to help you find your way back" the voice reply's. "Yes" "get up BOY! You are in good hands. I'll help you find your way home. But it will cost you" "I don't have any money" "don't worry about that, we will work it out when we get there. Now where do you live BOY."

Akihito and the man take a three day trip back to his home town and stop outside the whole that Akihito used to leave. "Time for payment BOY" said the man "but I told you I don't have any money, my parents will probib….." the man cuts him off "I don't want money, hold out your arm" Akihito hesitates, then holds out his arm. The man grabs his wrist turns his palm up and sinks his teeth into the veins on his wrist. Akihito struggles to get his wrist back but the man was two strong and he was losing strength. Finally Akihito collapses, the man catches him and slowly lowers Akihito's body the ground still draining his blood. When the man stops drinking, Akihito was just barley conches, the man whispers into his ear "I'm giving you a choice BOY, death or immortality. Shake your head for death and nod your head for immortality." Akihito nods his head than blacks out.

Akihito wakes up in his room to his mom screaming with joy and hugging him. "We thought we lost you. Where have you been?" oh never mind that I'm just glad you're home and safe" but Akihito wasn't listening to her, all he could hear wat hearts beating and blood flowing. Akihito stood up fast as he realized that he was hungry, but not for food. He couldn't look at her for fear that he would kill her. So without a word he ran. But he didn't get far, his dad was at the top of the stares "hold on son, where do you think you're going" Akihito tried to say "fresh air" but all that came out was a hiss, and his dad saw his fangs and his dad took one step back and fell down the stars. Without thinking, without even making the decision to do it, Akihito found himself on the bottom of the stares and caught his dad, then dropped him and ran to the door. When he opened the door, there stood the vampire who sired him and two others. "Hay BOY, ready for your first day of vampire school"

Chapter 1

Akihito sits in his usual spot, leaning back on his chair sipping a beer and smoking a cigar. He wears a black cloak with the hood covering his face in shadows. He carries an enchanted chain and sickle, and ninja stars. Akihito is a hit man, every day he sits in the same chare in the back corner of the same tavern waiting for a new job. Akihito is no ordinary hit man; for one, he only kills those who endanger the lives of innocents. He doesn't care about the money and he refuses to compromise on his morals. This detail in particular is what makes him so different, see Akihito is a vampire. As I'm sure you can guess, vampires are not known for their strong sense of morality, in fact normally vampires are the scum of the earth. They kill, destroy, corrupt, manipulate, they do anything it takes to get what they want and don't care who they hurt; let me rephrase that, they want to cause as much hurt as there very thin imagination can [come up with]. Akihito is one of a kind.

Today is the day Akihito's life changes forever. The day started just like any other day, Akihito sits in his usual spot, leaning back on his chair sipping a beer and smoking a cigar. Akihito has been sitting in the same spot sense early morning, around mid-day a large, tall man enters the tavern. He had a mean look, a look like everyone is scum in his eyes. The man slams his fist on the bar table trying to catch the bar tenders eye. The bar tender ignores the man. Wesley, the bar tender has a very misleading look about him; very skinny, very tall, a kind face, but very strong. Wesley is in face a very nice guy, but anyone looking for trouble at his bar is in for a nasty surprise. The man pounds his fist on the table again and yells "HAY!" Wesley looks at him than looks away. The man stomps over to where Wesley was standing, reaches over the table and grabs Wesley by the scruff of the shirt, pulls him closer so that they were nearly nose to nose. "NO one ignores me!" says the man angrily. Akihito would have got up to help in an instant to help seeing as how Wesley is a good friend, but he decided to see how things play out. Sure enough Wesley grabs the man by the elbow and the wrist, twists his arm and slamming his head into the bar table. "Who the FUCK do you think you are! When you come into MY tavern, you treat people with respect" Wesley than pushed the man's head off the table and the man falls on his ass. Humiliated, the man gets up calmly as if nothing had happened and leaned over the bar to say quietly "I'm looking for a hit man. They say he's the best. Goes by the name of Akihito" Wesley rolls his eyes and says "he won't help you" "I've got money" he sets down a bag of gold. "I'll make the information worth your while" Wesley takes the money and says "it will cost you more than that" so the man puts more money down. Wesley takes it and says "more" this goes on until the man has no more money and Wesley still won't tell him. The man's temper rises, he slams both his fists on the table. "DAM IT! I gave you all I have" "yes, and now you can leave" "the hell I'm leaving! I'm not going anywhere until…." Akihito decided to step in. before the man could finish his sentence, Akihito had his sickle pressed agenized the man's neck. "That's enough now. I am Akihito. I will not help you, now leave." "But…" "NO, Leave" Akihito says as he takes the blade away from the man's throat. He gives the man a quick push, the man looks back like he's going to say something. "No" Akihito says before the man had a chance to say anything. The man leaves. Wesley says "catch" Akihito catches one of the five bags of coin the man had left.

For the next few hours everyone was talking about what just happened. It was getting dark when the war bells sounded and the town went into panic mode. Akihito calmly slams what it left of his beer than walks outside to see what was going on. The town was surrounded by torches, bust have been over 300. Wesley stands beside Akihito and says "Orcs, looks like we have a rough night ahead of us. Don't die" "wouldn't dream of it" Akihito replies.

Akihito has fought much harder battles before but back then he was doing the attacking, and this time he has to hide his vampire powers. Not that he didn't use his powers, he just need to make sure no one was paying attention and he couldn't be obviously. Now if Akihito didn't have to hide his powers, the battle would have been over in about 45 minutes, but Akihito really likes this town and doesn't want to have to leave, he also doesn't want to see it destroyed. Akihito holds out for about two hours without needing to go "full on vamp mode" but it seemed the orcs were winning. Mind if Akihito wasn't there to help, the town would have been burnt to a crisp in only one hour. Akihito tried so hard not to use his full power. He jumped from roof top to roof top never missing as he throws ninja stars, hitting every target in the head. There wasn't many witches or wizards in this town or this would have been much easier, but Akihito had his own enchanted weapon, the chain and sickle. Akihito designed it himself, forged by elves, infused with his blood this weapon was amazing. The chain extended and retracted at Akihito's will and the spike at the end has claws that come out once it pierces flesh. Akihito was slaughtering groups of 3 and even 4 orcs at a time. But there enemies were two strong and there were too many of them. Akihito had no choice, he couldn't hold back anymore.

Akihito let out a (rore) a deep bellowing sound that only vampires could make for some reason. Everyone heard it, and for a second the battle came to a complete stop. Everyone looking at Akihito as he throws all his ninja stars into the air at once. Faster than the eye could see, he jumps into the sky grabbing the ninja stars one by one and throws them like rapid fire. As soon as the stars hit the orcs they realized who they were fucking with, they scattered the battle was won. But Akihito wasn't dun with them yet. They killed women, children, and babies, Akihito was not going to let them get away, no not even one. Akihito quickly slaughtered all the orcs in 5 minutes except three. He tied them up and dragged the remaining orcs into town. Everyone looks at him with fear. As if they thought he would turn on them. He leaves the tied up orcs in the town square and says "do as you please to these three. I can see I am no longer welcome here. I understand, I wouldn't want me here either knowing what I am. I'll be on my way now" and he leaves town.

Just as he was getting to the edge of town, everyone staring silently in fear, muttering among themselves. Wesley's voice comes from the distance "Akihito… Akihito…..." Wesley catches up with Akihito and walks beside him. "I'm coming with


End file.
